Como un padre
by deteconan
Summary: Serie de Oneshots Parental RoyEd. Por ciertas circunstancias Ed se queda en casa de Roy, el mayor se da cuenta de algunas cosas del chico y descubrirá que Ed es algo mas que su subordinado.
1. Pesadillas

Holaaaaaaa es mi primer Fanfic de Fullmetal Alchemist *.* woaaaaaa! =B esto es emocionante! ultimamente e estado leyendo muchos fanfics de este anime y lo que mas me gusto fueron los parental royed! son tan cute! ^.^ asi que quice hacer uno, pero luego decidi que mejor una serie de oneshot ^.^ espero que les guste.

Fullmetal Alchemist no me pertece secuestre sus personajes un rato

._.

Serie de Oneshots Parental Royed

Numero 1= pesadillas

Eran las 4 de la mañana cuando Roy se despertó, con un gruñido se levanto para ir al baño, pero cuando abrió la puerta de su cuarto encontró una luz encendida, suspiro pesadamente y se paro en el marco de la puerta que daba a la sala de estar, sentado en el sofá estaba Edward con un libro en las manos, el pequeño alquimista había estado quedándose con él los últimos 5 días, debido a que su hermano había tenido que ir en una misión por la puerta en la cual debía ir solo, porque esa ciudad tenía un odio importante a los alquimistas estatales y Fullmetal era fácilmente reconocido y la teniente no había querido que el niño de 12 años se quedara solo, por lo tanto se lo anclaron a él. Sin embargo en este poco tiempo había descubierto cosas del niño que ignoraba, casi todas las noches tenia pesadillas, pero lo que más le preocupaba era que no actuaba como los niños normales, al principio pensó que era bueno y lo dejaría dormir, pero ahora realmente preferiría que despertara gritando o se orinara en la cama como los niños normales, en cambio despertaba a una hora desconocida y se venía a la sala a leer. Podía estar toda la noche allí y él ni se enteraba. Ed era solo un niño, pero haberes actuaba como adulto, intentaba sobrellevarlo todo solo.

Olvidando el porqué se había levantado, entro a la sala y se sentó en el sofá junto al chico, el cual a penas levanto la vista de su lectura.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto el chico malcriadamente

-¿eso no es lo que debería preguntar yo?-pregunto él imitando el mismo tono

El interpelado frunció un poco el seño y levanto el libro es sus manos señalando que era obvio.

-leer-fue su respuesta al bajar el libro

Roy bufo por lo bajo y lo miro frunciendo el seño

-eso lo sé perfectamente-reclamo mirándolo acusatoriamente

-¿entonces porque preguntas?-esta vez Edward no levanto la vista del libro, su flequillo ocultaba muy bien sus ojos casi como si los quisiese esconder

-lo que pregunto es porque estas a estas horas leyendo cuando deberías estar durmiendo-regaño el mayor

La habitación se sumergió en un silencio sepulcral al no haber respuesta, el coronel espero pacientemente, realmente esperaba tener una buena respuesta, pero nada, finalmente fue el mismo el que lo rompió

-Edward-lo llamo con voz firme casi como cuando le daba una orden, pero el chico levanto la vista asombrado n o por el tono, sino porque había usado su nombre por primera vez, no le había llamado Fullmetal, enano o camarón-¡aun eres un niño! ¿No te das cuenta que tienes que dormir mínimo 8 horas diarias?-pregunto en exasperación levantando los brazos, cosa que aumento cuando recibió un simple encogimiento de hombros

-…está bien-susurro Ed luego de unos minutos de silencio-…ya estoy acostumbrado…

Mustang tardo un tiempo en procesar la información, cuando finalmente lo hizo abrió los ojos como plato mirando al niño como si le hubiera nacido una segunda cabeza por una oreja

-Edward…-hablo lentamente rogando porque no fuera cierto-¿cuantas horas diarias duermes?

-3 o 4, no sé en realidad-respondió con un tono que le restaba importancia, como si realmente no importara

Sintiéndose aturdido el coronel se sentó junto al chico en el sofá, no dejaba de mirarlo, era imposible dejar de hacerlo.

-¿desde cuándo?

Silencio

-…desde la trasmutación…-finalmente susurro el menos con apenas un murmullo, sus ojos permanecías escondidos en el flequillo y la cabeza baja-…cuando estoy solo…con Al puedo dormir un poco mas…-su voz se desvaneció hasta quedar la habitación nuevamente

-¿Con Al duermes más?-cuestiono suavemente una vez que comprendió todo

La cabeza rubia asintió levemente con la cabeza

-…a veces 6 horas…

Eso fue todo lo que necesitaba escuchar, sin nada más que decir se puso de pie y le tendió la mano al chico, que le miraba confundido

-ven-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa-vas a dormir conmigo

La cara de shock en la cara de Ed era memorable, le miraba como si fuese un fenómeno, pero no se rindió, si podía hacer algo para que Edward durmiera más lo aria. En vista de que no se movería decidió hacerlo por el mismo, arranco el libro de sus manos y lo dejo al lado sin preocuparse por marcar la página, se inclino un poco y tomo al joven alquimista en sus brazos, con un brazo bajo sus rodillas y con el otro sosteniendo su espalda.

En un comienzo Edward se retorcía para ser libre, pero luego descubrió que estar contra el pecho de Roy se sentía…bien, cálido y confortable, casi inconscientemente cerró los ojos y aspiro suavemente, el hombre tenía un peculiar aroma a café y cenizas, era agradable.

Llegaron al cuarto del hombre, Mustang dejo al chico en la gran cama de dos plazas y luego se acomodo a su lado, atrayéndolo con su pecho, estaba sorprendido que Fullmetal hubiese dejado de pelear o retorcerse, eso solo le significo que el niño realmente necesitaba esto, comenzó a pasar una manos por las hebras doradas acariciando el cuero cabelludo, era fácil de olvidar por su forma de actuar y pensar, todo el mundo lo veía como el gran alquimista de acero, pero el sabia que solo era un niño de 12 años que no podía dormir solo por las terribles pesadillas que lo perseguían.

De pronto una respiración suave y tranquila apareció en la habitación, supo que se había dormido, esto lo lleno de satisfacción, Ed era un niño y los niños necesitaban de adultos para sentirse seguros, lo más probable es que se hubiese apoyado un poco en Al para intentar satisfacer esa necesidad, pero había quedado claro que no era suficiente y apenas desaparecía ese apoyo quedaba solo.

Fue solo cuestión de tiempo a que él también se quedara dormido. La habitación se sumergió en un tranquilo silencio.

Omake

De lo primero que fue consiente Roy al despertar fue la ausencia del sonido del reloj despertador y esa extraña incomodidad que sentía, el no solía despertarse antes de lo que debía por lo que le extrañaba, pero la incomodidad era aun más extraña, sentía…humedad.

Rápidamente levanto la cabeza sorprendido de encontrar la cama mojada, ¡esto no podía ser posible! Miro a la pequeña cifra que dormía tranquilamente sin preocupaciones ¿podía ser posible que Edward haya tenido un accidente? Era un niño no era tan extraño, pero la pregunta era ¿Qué hacía en su cama? Comenzó a hacer memoria, recordaba haber despertado y encontrado al chico leyendo en la sala…un momento ¿Por qué se había despertado? ¡MIERDA! ¡Olvido que se había despertado para ir al baño! Ósea… que él…

Levanto levemente la manta la ver su entrepierna completamente mojada y levanto la parte que cubría al niño, estaba seco. ¡Mierda!

fin

._.

wakjaskjasakj lo siento! no pude evitar poner el omake! esque cuando lo volvi a leer me di cuenta que al final Roy no fue al baño! xD este oneshot me gusta mucho lo encuentro taaaaaan tierno ^^ espero les haya gustado, reviews? pueden hacer sujerencias me encantaria! porque tengo pocas ideas para los oneshots de mas adelantes, si quieren la continuacion de alguno quizas pueda ingeniármelas )


	2. Alergias

Gracias! dos reviews en un dia ^^, este shot lo tenia listo incluso antes que el otro xd empece el primero primero obviamente DA! xD como a la mitad y empece este que se me ocurrio, espero les guste ^^ ah y disculpen mis faltas ortograficas siempre hice sufir a mis profes con ella y el word no hace magia D=

._.

Numero 2= alergias

Roy ODIABA el papeleo, es especial cuando era tan temprano en la mañana y solo quería dormir, y eso era lo primero que había visto al apenas traspasar el umbral de la puerta. Solo murmuro una maldición y dio vuelta un pequeño paquete de galletas caseras que le había dado la chica de la panadería, solo había coqueteado un poco y había conseguido comida, sonrió con sorna. Las galletas quedaron en un plato junto a su habitual taza de café, si café, sin el esto sería aun peor, si es que eso era posible.

Se acomodo en su silla y comenzó a revisar el papeleo, prefería hacerlo de manera voluntaria a tener a Riza disparándole para hacer.

Una hora después apareció Edward pateando la puerta y sentándose en la silla delante de su escritorio con una postura relajada, prácticamente arrojo a su escritorio una carpeta con su informe, el Coronel solo saludo y se puso a examinar el documento, por el rabillo del ojo miro al niño, el cual miro las galletas y no dudo ni un segundo en robar una y comerla, frunció el seño ligeramente, pero lo dejo pasar.

Reviso el informe asombrado porqué esta vez el chico había destruido pocas cosas y había salido bien, cuando estaba a punto decirle que se marchara cuando noto algo extraño en él, el chico se veía incomodo, su rostro estaba un poco rojo y parecía sudar.

-¿Fullmetal?-pregunto intuyendo que algo andaba mal-¿estas bien?

El rubio frunció el seño y acantio con la cabeza

-solo un poco mareado…-respondió con voz suave

Roy continuo mirando fijamente el rostro de su subordinado, algo definitivamente no estaba bien, posiblemente había agarrado la gripe o algo. Ed se llevo la mano automail a los labios y los toco levemente, luego abrió los ojos como platos y miro al coronel con una expresión extraña.

-¿de qué son las galletas?-pregunto con un volumen bajo y voz temblorosa

Mustang sin saber de que importaba eso respondió automáticamente sin comprender

-Chocolate con maní-sin comprender nada a un logro ver como el chico abrió los ojos aun mas asustado-¿podrías decirme que está mal?-su voz se elevo dos octavas, malditacea cada vez estaba más preocupado

El solo respondió tosiendo un par de veces, la preocupación aumento cuando de los ojos dorados del chico comenzaron a caer lágrimas y su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente.

-¡Edward que pasa!-grito desesperado

-¡soy alérgico al maní!-respondió entre lagrimas como comenzaba a toser mas y mas

De un brinco salió de su silla para ponerse junto a él.

-¿Edward?-volvió a intentarlo moviendo frenéticamente sus manos sin saber en qué ayudar

-…No…-la voz del rubio salía extraña, se llevo la mano humana a su garganta como mas lagrimas caían-…Puedo…R-espirar!-lo ultimo salió con un grito que perdió sonido.

Roy abrió los ojos como platos al darse cuenta que no sería un cuadro alérgico con salpullido, miro el rostro del niño, si, ahora solo era un niño llorando que se veía realmente asustado.

Sin pensarlo dos veces tomo al niño en sus brazos y salió corriendo, apenas traspaso la puerta le grito a la teniente

-¡Riza! ¡Llama a la enfermería que estén preparados para atender a Edward de una reacción alérgica!

Antes de que la rubia pudiera preguntar algo ambos habían desaparecido por el pasillo, sin tiempo que perder fue a buscar el teléfono.

Mustang sentía la adrenalina por todo su cuerpo, la preocupación hacia que su corazón latiera a mil por hora, pero no podía hacer nada más ahora que correr y llevar al niño a la enfermería, el cual no dejaba de llorar y sudar, su pecho se movía frenéticamente, sus pulmones se movían en busca del aire que no conseguía.

De un salto se metió al ascensor y puso el número del 1 piso.

-Vamos Ed-dijo preocupado-solo un poco más, con su mano acaricio su espalda intentando reconfortarle, miro sus labios que se estaban tornando azulados, no dejaba de llorar.

Apenas la puerta de abrió corrió otra vez solo un poco mas…

Roy se apoyo contra la pared y se dejo caer al piso, sosteniendo su cabeza en sus manos. A penas habían llegado los médicos le habían arrebatado a Edward y le habían prohibido la entrada.

Maldita sea ¡como mierda iba a saber que Edward era tan alérgico al maní! Si supiera no habría dejado que se comiera la galleta, ¡no! las abría tirado a penas ver un bote de basura, ¡maldita sea!

Luego de unos minutos que parecieron horas la puerta de abrió, de un brinco se puso de pie, tenía que actuar como el coronel que se supone que era a pesar que ahora se sentía como un verdadero padre preocupado hasta los huesos.

El médico militar salió finalmente a hacerle frente.

-como esta Fullmetal?-pregunto de inmediato

El doctor suspiro

-al parecer el señor Elric es mortalmente alérgico al maní -explico con la información que el mismo Mustang le había dicho entre jadeos cuando lo trajo a la enfermería militar-ha sido uno de los casos más severos que he visto, sus vías respiratorias estaban totalmente cerradas, lo cual quiere decir que no solo fue una reacción alérgica, sufre de anafilaxia al maní, logramos controlarlo con epinefrina, lo suficiente para poder suministrarle oxigeno, cuando se estabilice mas se le realizara un lavado de estomago, es mejor quitar cualquier rastro de su organismo.

Roy se sintió frio

-… ¿anafilaxia?-pregunto en un susurro casi inaudible, pero que el médico escucho perfectamente,

-es una reacción alérgica…exagerada, se podría decir, tiene riesgos peligrosos de mortalidad, el señor Elric tenía algunos de los síntomas, enrojecimiento de la piel, sudoración, lagrimeo en los ojos y lo más importante y peligroso dificultad para respirar, sus labios y dedos estaban incluso amoratados-No habían palabras para describir como se sentía el coronel en estos momentos-Revise su informe médico y sale que solo produce inflamación, lo actualice enseguida, es posible que antes haya sido mucho más leve, lo cual significaría que empeora cada vez…

Roy asintió con la cabeza sin querer escuchar nada mas, maldición ¡casi había matado a Edward! Espero nuevamente sentado maldiciéndose a cada segundo antes de que le permitieran verlo, había sido casi una hora. Entro a la enfermería o mejor dicho mini hospital por como todo se veía, lo encontró un una de las habitaciones, estaba realmente pálido, sus ojos apenas abiertos, la máscara de oxigeno pegada aun a su boca y su brazo humano conectado suero. Una visión nada agradable de ver y más cuando sabía que era su culpa.

-Ed-fue todo lo que logro salir de sus labios, no confiaba en su voz, temía terminar llorando ante la escena, ¡hace tan poco había estado en su oficina! Como podía cambiar algo tan rápido-¿te sientes bien?-pregunto con voz rota, arrepintiéndose idiota por la estúpida pregunta

Fullmetal simplemente lo miro un momento antes de hablar con una voz áspera, como si no hubiese bebido nada en días

-acaban de lavarme el estomago-dijo con esa extraña voz-me siento como una mierda por supuesto-maldijo

-tienes razón-dijo con un suspiro y una sonrisa torcida

Ahora que lo veía podía sentirse tranquilo, si podía soltar ese vocabulario debería estar bien, ¿no? se sentó junto a la cama y estuvieron en silencio unos minutos antes de que el coronel volvió a hablar.

-no mas maní-declaro, se levante de la cilla y acaricio la frente del niño que comenzaba ya cerrar los ojos por el cansancio, le quito el fleco que descansaba en su frente y le beso suavemente la frente-descansa-dijo con una sonrisa tranquila

Fin

._.

kyaaaaaaaaa les gusto? ^^ espero que si, este me gusta mucho ^^ tengo un complejo con poner debiles a los protagonistas por si no se han dado cuenta xD en muchos fic (por lo menos en ingles) e leido que ponen a Ed como alergico al mani y es una de las alergias mas comunes por lo que se la puse tambien =D.

Este shot estoy pensando en una continuacion que pienzan? =P

Con respecto a valentinaplantomhive ^^ si pienso enfermar a Ed ^^ me encanta afiebrarlos (6) y con mi otra sujerencia tambien lo hare ^^.

¿review? anima a escribir =)


	3. La charla

Volviii me di cuenta de que estoy subiendo a diario wow no se acostumbren XD este fic surgio tan pronto lei mis reviews *.* asi que animence mas! mi autoestima esta por el inframundo y los necesito para escribir xD ok lean!

._.

Numero 3= La charla

Roy se encontraba en la cocina de su casa preparando la cena, parecía bastante concentrado en el estofado que mantenía en la olla. Por otro lado Edward estaba en el estudio revisando el estante de libros buscando que leer, estaba aburrido y tenía ganas de una buena historia, pero por más raro que parezca no quería algo relacionado con la alquimia, quizás solo quería evadir eso por un rato.

Frunció lindamente el seño cuando no encontró ningún buen libro en los que…podía alcanzar, exasperado fue al escritorio del bastardo, es decir, Coronel y tomo la silla y la puso junto a la repisa para ver los libros de la parte superior, quería golpear al imbécil que había diseñado ese estante tan alto, ¡nadie podía llegar arriba! ¡Ni siquiera en la silla podía llegar a la última línea!

Pero no se rendiría o no, esa estantería no le ganaría al gran y poderoso alquimista de acero, pensó Ed humildemente como se puso de puntillas y se afirmo con la mano humana en la estantería y la otra la estiro para coger un libro. Sonrió con satisfacción cuando logro al menos tomar uno, pero como solo lo tomo con las puntas de los dedos este cayó al suelo sin más remedio, pero eso no fue lo que sorprendió al joven alquimista, no, sino que dentro del gran libro salieron otras cosas ¿revistas? Ladeo la cabeza confundido

Mustang apago la estufa al terminar la comida y comenzó a servir los platos

-¡Edward!-grito mientras los llevaba a la mesa, últimamente había agarrado la costumbre de decirle por su nombre y su relación se había tornado más ¿amigable? No sabría como decirlo.

Para su confusión no obtuvo respuesta ni siquiera un movimiento en la casa, dejo el delantal azul que tenia puesto en la encimera y fue en busca del chico. Había dicho que estaría en el estudio si mal no recordaba.

-¿Ed?-pregunto abriendo la puerta

Ahí fue donde lo encontró sentado en el piso con rostro serio y seño fruncido mirando una de las muchas revistas que habían el piso…sus revistas…¡Sus revistas PlayBoy!

-¡Edward!-grito espantado corriendo en su dirección y arrebatándole la revista de las manos-¡eso no es para niños!

El rubio lo miro sin decir nada, su boca seguía siendo una línea pero ahora alzo las cejas, luego de mirarse un par de minutos finalmente el menor se encogió de hombros.

-siempre supe que eras un pervertido-soltó mientras se ponía de pie y se dirigía a la puerta-¿ya está la cena, verdad? - Sin más salió de la habitación dejando a un sonrojado Coronel por el comentario.

Tarto unos minutos para salir del estupor y salió corriendo a la cocina, donde se reencontró con el chico que estaba tranquilamente comiendo el estofado de carne, sin decir nada se sentó frente a él y comenzó a comer su propio plato. Espero a que finalmente terminaran la cena, suspiro nervioso, no quería abordar el tema, pero debía, especialmente después de lo que acababa de pasar y bueno…ya estaba en la edad, ¿no?

-Edward-dijo mirándolo directo a la cara

El menor levanto una ceja y lo miro a los ojos a lo cual el adulto miro la mesa un poco…avergonzado

-tenemos que hablar sobre lo que paso-informo tragando en duro, ¡todo era su culpa maldita sea! Si hubiese escondido esas malditas revistas en otro lugar ahora estaría molestándolo por ser un enano o algo por el estilo, ¡pero no! ahora tenía que darle la…"charla"

-¿de qué?-pregunto el niño-¿de qué eres un pervertido? ¿No quieres que se lo diga a Riza o algo así?

El carmín volvió a subir a sus mejillas, ¡había olvidado a Riza! ¡Tan pronto se enterara de eso le dispararía sin dudarlo ni un segundo!

-¡no!-grito aun mas rojo…si es que eso fuese posible-¡bueno si, pero…! Pero no vamos a hablar de eso-decidió finalmente, volvió a tomar aire profundamente-mira…cuando llegas a cierta edad…-la voz del respetable Coronel conocido por ser un mujeriego de primera clase comenzaba a fallar producto del nerviosismo-…ocurren algunos cambien…y-con su mano derecha se soltó un poco el cuello de la camisa ¿hacia más calor?-…bueno tu cuerpo…

-¿piensas hablarme sobre sexo?-interrumpió de pronto el menor con su tono habitual sin que se le moviera un solo cabello de la trenza

Roy trago duro

-mira se perfectamente que eres un hombre pervertido que le gusta ver ese tipo de cosas-se detuvo un momento como si estuviese decidiendo la palabra perfecta- …raras, simplemente mantenlas alejadas de mi-al terminar pareció como si un escalofrió recorriera su espalda, como si recordara algo no grato.

Y por fin desde que Roy lo había encontrado en el estudio pudo respirar, sintió como si le quitasen un peso de encima. Sonrió suavemente

-guardemos esto de Riza, ¿ok?-suplico esperanzado

El rubio lo pensó un momento

-quiero un libro nuevo

-¡echo!

Roy suspiro como por decima vez ese día, claro, ¡tenía 12 años! Era obvio que sabía sobre el tema, aunque le alegraba de sobremanera que no quería saber más de lo necesario, Ed era tan serio que asustaba. Sintiendo un pequeño ataque de histeria comenzó a reírse, a lo que el chico lo miro como si estuviese loco…más.

-¡Ay Ed!-exclamo entre risas-que alivio, ¡por un momento pensé que tenía que explicarte de donde venían los bebes!-el sonido de su estrepitosa risa resonó en la cocina.

Por otro lado Edward lo miro serio y algo enojado

-no seas estúpido, con Al ayudamos a Gracia a tener a Elsia, ¿no?-gruño por lo bajo cruzándose de brazos

-tienes razón-El hombre rio mas, había sido tan estúpido

-obvio que se que los bebes vienen de la alquimia-declaro Ed aun enojado poniéndose de pie

¿Por qué la tranquilidad duraba tan poco? Eso se preguntaba el pobre Mustang, un balde de agua fría no pudo haberlo dejado mas helado

-…¿Qué?-fue todo lo que salió de sus labios

El joven alquimista frunció el seño

-alquimia por supuesto, eso tuvo que hacer Hugles en Gracia para concebir a Elsia-dijo enojado moviéndose para salir del lugar

La cara que apareció en Roy era de película, tenía la boca abierta en una mueca, sus cejas caían por los lados y sus ojos parecían suplicar por piedad, se llevo la mano derecha a la cara apoyando el codo en la mesa.

-Ed-dijo con una voz patética y temblorosa, a lo que el chico se volteo confundido-ven, siéntate tenemos que hablar…

Edward lo miro confundido y se sentó sin decir más enfrente de su pervertido Coronel.

-mira-comenzó con esa voz que parecía que en cualquier momento se pondría a llorar por su patética existencia-los bebes…

Fin

._.

awakjsakjsakjsakj me imagino la cara de Roy! memorable xD siempre cuando se habla de chicos de 12 años y la charla se piensa en el pobre niño rojo de verguenza, pero yo lo quice hacer diferente =) es curioso que Edward sepa del sexo, pero no de como consebir un bebe XD, desde la muerta Trisha solo se concentraron en estudiar alquimia y entrenar y luego de la trasmutacion de buscar la piedra asi que pienso que nadie se tomo el tiempo de explicar y tomo sus propias concluciones (6)

reviews? =)


	4. Fiebre

Amm recuerdan que les dije que no se acostumbraran a las actualizaciones diarias? XD bueno lo que paso esque me enferme asi cuaticamente con fiebre y de alli se me ocurrio este fic, empece a escribirlo un poquito y bueno pasaron muchas cosas, digamos que volvi a tocar fondo y mis papas se dieron cuenta que volvi a dejar de comer y cortarme y esas cosas =/, pero bueno , ahora no estoy en mi casa estoy de vacaciones, soy tan genial que escribo con la laptop en la playa (H) awjksakj xD espero que les guste mil disculpas por la ENORME tardanza, pero de recompenza veran que es MUYYYY largo! me sorprendio, pero tenia tanto que escribir que no podia parar ^^

._.

Numero 4= Fiebre

De lo primero que fue consiente Ed al despertar fue ese intenso dolor de cabeza que le embobaba los sentidos, con un gruñido se incorporo con el brazo Automail para quedar sentado, se llevo la mano humana a la cabeza, sentía como si de la noche a la mañana su cerebro se había transformado en gelatina y se movía como un terremoto por el mas mínimo movimiento. Luego las nauseas lo agolparon a pesar de tener el estomago vacio.

Esta mañana el gran héroe del pueblo estaba sufriendo de una maldita desgraciada enviada por el demonio, gripe. Quizás no había sido buena idea dormir con la ventana abierta.

Sin más se levanto y dirigió al baño, casi abrazando la pared, claro está. Lo único que atino fue a arrojarse al lavabo para vomitar la bilis, lo único que tenía su pobre estomago.

Hoy tenía que trabajar, anoche el Coronel bastardo había dicho algo sobre una pequeña misión en la ciudad y tenía que ir a buscar la carpeta con los detalles, a pesar de que prefería morir en un cómodo ataúd en este momento, metió la cabeza bajo el fregadero en un pobre intento de "arreglarse".

Una vez vestido con su ropa de siempre salió sin siquiera desayunar, la sola idea le daba más ganas de vomitar.

Roy se encontraba en su escritorio firmando estúpido papeleo, no podía entender porque los militares tenían que tener tanto papeleo, permisos de recarga de municiones, limpieza de uniformes, ¡era tan estúpido para un Coronel como él! Si fuese por el los quemaría enseguida, pero su responsabilidad se lo impedía…eso o la pistola que apuntaba a su cabeza cada vez que intentaba hacer el vago, su vida era tan triste….

En eso estaba, cuando apareció Edward por la puerta arrastrando los pies, venia con el seño fruncido y un rostro como si necesitara una buena noche de sueño, eso le inquieto, se había asegurado que durmiera toda la noche y al parecer no fue el único que se dio cuenta porque la teniente miraba al chico con preocupación.

-¿Ed?-le pregunto acercándose, intento poner una mano en su frente, pero el rubio la esquivo retrocediendo un paso

-Estoy bien-dijo él con una sonrisa burlona propia de el-solo un poco cansado

Y sin decir nada más se sentó en el sofá con esa actitud despreocupada como si fuese cualquier día

-¿Cuál es la misión?

Roy lo miro un par de segundos estaba bastante pálido, como si hubiese visto un fantasma, lo único que se le ocurrió fue que había despertado hace poco de una pesadilla y bastante mala por cómo se veía, un nudo apareció en su estomago, quizás debió haberlo traído con el cuándo se despertó, pero en la mañana se veía tan tranquilo que pensó que sería mejor dejarlo y que acumulara un poco de descanso, suspirando decidió que lo tendría presente, pero no podía mandarlo en este estado a investigar.

-olvidalo-decidio a lo cual la teniente lo miro sorprendida, pero con cara de comprender el porqué-mande a otros que pueden hacerlo mejor que un enano-lo molesto con una socarrona sonrisa, pero para su sorpresa no obtuvo la reacción de costumbre, nada de tener a Fullmetal gritándole con un vocabulario de alcantarilla o algo parecido, se mantuvo sentado frunciendo el seño.

-¿entonces me puedo ir?-pregunto de mal humor

-¿ a dónde?-pregunto el mayor confundido

-a tu casa por supuesto-respondió en el mismo tono frunciendo el ceño y parándose del sofá

-claro, vete-contesto como autómata y con el tono propio de un militar, no sabía porque, pero la respuesta del chico le había molestado, no, era algo mas, ¿le había dolido? Es que no sabía porque, pero ese tono cuando dijo "a tu casa" sonaba tan impropio, él quería que dijera algo como "a casa" diciendo que se sentía en casa con él, el realmente sentía eso, no hace mucho había descubierto que tenía un sentimiento con Edward, lo veía como un hijo, le gustaba la idea de tener que protegerlo, cuidarlo y había llegado a creer que el joven alquimista pensaba de igual manera, pero no. ¿algún día el rubio pensaría en él como un padre o algo parecido?

Sin más que pensar continuo con el maldito papeleo, en estos momentos tan aburridos deseaba que hubiera un asesino de alquimistas o algo más entretenido.

Por otra parte Ed había llegado a la casa del Coronel, su dolor de cabeza había aumentado unas mil veces si es que eso podía ser posible, una vez que salió del edificio militar su postura de "estoy bien" se había ido al drenaje, por alguna razón no quería que Mustang y la teniente supieran que estaba mal, no quería preocuparlos sin necesidad, además no lo necesitaba, el podía cuidarse completamente solo, si, siempre solo, desde el día que su madre cayó enferma y tenía que cuidar de Al, pero todo alcanzo su cúspide luego de la transmutación humana, había perdido el derecho a preocupar a las personas, no lo merecía, estaba solo para cuidar de Al y recuperar su cuerpo para re enmendar su error, sus miembros realmente no le interesaban mucho, solo quería traer de regreso a Al. Por eso no podía permitir que los demás se preocuparan de él, por eso evitaba demostrar el dolor que provocaba su Automail, por eso escondía lo mal que se sentía y a decir verdad iba de mal en peor, desde hace un rato que tenía que caminar afirmado de lo que encontrara. Le tomo un buen rato poder meter la llave a la cerradura por como daba vueltas su cabeza y lo borrosa que estaba su vista.

Maldición ¿es que de verdad le ganaría una gripe? Podría soportar el dolor de conectar sus nervios a esa cosa de metal, ¿pero no podía soportar un poco de fiebre? Cerró la puerta con un portazo y entro afirmándose de la pared, parecía como si caminara por un barco en plena tormenta, maldijo por el dolor de cabeza, era tan horrible que hacía que su vista se volviera borrosa. Quizás no le quedaba mucho y eso lo confirmo cuando lo último que logro ver fue el piso estrellarse con su rostro.

Ya era de noche cuando Roy por fin pudo irse a su casa, tenía un montón de papeles acumulados y casi todos debían estar listos para el día siguiente, se sentía ansioso con un peso en el estomago, estaba preocupado por Edward, desde que lo vio en la oficina, quizás debió decirle que se quedara en la oficina para que hablaran, se veía tan pálido, posiblemente había tenido una pesadilla horrible, no se imaginaba el grado si las demás que le hacían parecer normal le impedían dormir las horas necesarias. La idea de que el problema había sido una pesadilla murió a penas traspasar el umbral. Allí en el pacillo en toda su gloria yacía Fullmetal Alchemist tirado en el piso, su pecho se movía rápidamente respirando a bocanadas, el cabello sudorosos y las mejillas a un color rojo intenso, rápidamente corrió a su lado.

-¡Edward!-grito espantado se arrodillo a su lado y lo recogió ligeramente, enseguida puso su mano derecha en la frente del muchacho; estaba ardiendo.

Tomándolo en sus brazos lo llevo a su cuarto, una vez instalado le entro el pánico de no saber qué hacer, es decir, ¿Qué hacer cuando una persona tenía fiebre? ¡Medirle la temperatura! Corrió tan rápido como pudo al cuarto de baño para sacar el botiquín, una vez termómetro en mano se fue donde había dejado a Ed.

Se sentó junto al menor y cuidadosamente le puso el termómetro en la boca, luego se fue a buscar una toalla húmeda y se la puso en la frente. Mientras esperaba el termómetro contemplo como las mejillas normalmente pálidas del chico estaban completamente rojas, su rostro brillaba del sudor, luego de un par de minutos sonó el pitido del termómetro, cuidadosamente lo retiro y miro el digito; 41,2. Abrió los ojos como platos, no sabía mucho sobre medicina, pero sabía que el limite eran 42 y necesitaba hacer algo rápido.

Corrió al baño y abrió el agua helada para llenar la tina, luego volvió al cuarto y comenzó a desnudar al febril muchacho, hasta dejarlo en bóxers.

-Vamos Ed-dijo al tomarlo en brazos otra vez

Por otro lado el pobre muchacho debido a la intensa fiebre, estaba sufriendo de alucinaciones, estaba corriendo por un largo pasillo sin luz, no sabía porque corría, simplemente lo hacía, una densa nebrina negra lo ahogaba y hacia que cada paso fuera una tortura, le costaba respirar, podía sentir el sudor caer por su rostro, santa alquimia estaba ardiendo como si corriera por el desierto, su cerebro parecía estallar en cualquier segundo, se sentía tan mal.

De pronto se encendió una luz en el fondo y corrió hacia ella, quizás podría salir de aquí.

La luz era una habitación completamente blanca, no había nada salvo el blanco.

-Ed-dijo una voz ahuecada muy familiar para el muchacho, enseguida se dio la vuelta para ver esa impotente armadura que era su hermano, el alivio inundo su cuerpo y las lagrimas cayeron por su mejillas

-¡Al!-grito agradecido arrogando sus brazos para abrazar a su hermano por la cintura de la armadura, claro solo allí podía alcanzar (¬¬), las lagrimas continuaban cayendo, estaba tan aliviado de encontrar a alguien, en este maldito lugar se sentía tan solo. Por el estupor del momento no se había dado cuenta, pero la armadura no había devuelto el abrazo como solía hacerlo o poner una mano en su hombro.

Unas manos se pusieron en sus hombros, pero no para estrecharlo como siempre, sino todo lo contrario, esas manos metálicas lo empujaron con toda la fuerza del mundo, lo que provoco que callera sentado lejos de su hermano.

-¿Al?-pregunto confundido con los ojos como platos-¿Qué pasa?-su sorpresa aumento al ver los ojos furiosos que le dirigía

-¡Todo pasa Edward!-grito colérico Alfonse-¡por supuesto que todo pasa! ¡Sin un cuerpo como algo no podría pasar!

Los ojos de Ed crecieron aun más, pero ahora de miedo, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar incontrolablemente

-pe-pero-tartamudeo-encontraremos la piedra y…-intentaba explicar el rubio pero fue interrumpido por un fuerte grito

-¡¿Y qué? ¡¿Si quiera sabes si existe la piedra? ¡No estaríamos en esto si no fuera por tu culpa!-la boca del joven alquimista hizo una mueca de dolor por las palabras de su hermano-¡Te odio!

En eso todo volvió a estar oscuro y solo, el pobre Edward se quedo quieto como las lagrimas seguían cayendo por su rostro horrorizado, su hermano por fin había dicho eso a lo que le había dado tanto miedo.

De pronto un frio enorme lo rodeo completamente, se sintió aturdido, pero eso no importaba se sentía aun peor con todo, Al lo odiaba…

-Fullmetal-dijo de pronto una voz detrás de el, a penar y volteo la cara para ver el rostro de Roy Mustang de pie junto a él, lo miro hacia arriba desde su posición miserable y sentada, lo miro por un segundo y luego recordó lo que le dijo una vez cuando estaba en la enfermería militar cuando casi murió asfixiado.

"Ed tu no estás solo, ¿ok? Puedes confiar en mí, yo estaré aquí"

Casi de un salto se puso de pie y se abrazo al hombre, necesitaba de alguien, que sea, no le importaba que luego el bastardo luego se burlara de él o algo parecido, lo soportaría todo por un poco de consuelo aunque sonara patético, pero sin Al ya no le importaba nada.

-¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?-pregunto el hombre, enseguida se despego por miedo a que volviesen a empujarlo-no actúes como un mocoso, eres un militar

Ed abrió los ojos

-pero-dijo confundido hablando casi en susurros-tu dijiste que yo…

-¿Qué importa?-fue interrumpido por la voz impotente del hombre, al cual no podía verle el rostro al estar oculto en algo así como una sombra-completa tu misión que para eso importas-una vez dicho se volteo para irse, pero Ed salto para agarrarlo del brazo

-¿…para eso…?-pregunto con un murmuro apenas audible, tenía los ojos dilatados de miedo y su cuerpo temblaba violentamente sintiendo un horrible frio.

Roy se detuvo y volteo solo la cabeza, sin girar su cuerpo completamente.

-por su puesto-contesto con esa voz que adoptaba cuando actuaba como el militar que era-¿para qué más?-pregunto ahora con voz burlona-¿para qué mas traería a un mocoso como tú a los militares? ¡por tu alquimia por supuesto! Solo para eso me importa, sigue haciendo tu trabajo y yo seré fuhrer-con un movimiento brusco recupero su brazo y siguió caminando dejando al chico solo

Ed cayó de rodillas, se sentía roto, no tenía nada, Al lo odiaba y Mustang le había mentido todo este tiempo, solo le interesaba su alquimia, por supuesto ¿para qué mas lo querría? ¿a el? ¿Un niño roto que solo cometía errores? No valía nada, estaba solo y así debía estar.

Abrió los ojos suavemente, parpadeando un par de veces para acostumbrarse a la luz, se sentía desorientado, pero podía sentir que estaba acostado en una superficie suave y confortable, casi se sentía bien. Se levanto un poco impulsándose con los brazos para saber donde estaba, se encontró recostado en la cama que había estado usando los últimos días, estaba solamente vestido con unos bóxers negros y una camiseta blanca que no era suya a juzgar por cómo le quedaba de grande, junto a su cama apoyando la cabeza entre los brazos en esta estaba el Coronel dormido. Al sentarse recto algo callo de su frente, lo levanto con la mano Automail para descubrir un paño algo húmedo, con un suspiro lo dejo a su lado y volvió a mirar al hombre sin ninguna expresión en su rostro, luego se abrazo las rodillas escondiendo el rostro entre ellas. Había estado tan ciego.

Casi una hora finalmente Roy se despertó, se había quedado dormido mientras cuidaba a Ed, había logrado bajarle la fiebre en un baño frio, luego lo había vestido con una camiseta suya para que estuviese lo suficientemente fresco, por eso de las 4 de la mañana se había dormido. Se sorprendió de encontrar al chico…¿dormido? Estaba en una extraña posición, acurrucado en sí mismo, como cuando alguien necesita consuelo, quizás no se sentía bien, si eso debía ser.

-¿Ed?-pregunto con voz suave poniendo una mano en el hombro del chico, pero este rápidamente se movió rechazando el contacto-¿Edward?-volvió a preguntar, pero ahora muy confundido y preocupado-¿Qué te pasa?

El pequeño rubio murmuro algo que no logro escuchar

-¿Qué?

-…roso-fue el débil murmuro que salió

-¿Qué?-lo volvió a intentar

De pronto el rubio levanto el rostro, dejando a Roy a un mas estupefacto, su pequeño rostro estaba surcado en lagrimas que se notaba que desde hace rato que estaban cayendo.

-mentiroso-le dijo con voz rota, luego volvió a esconder su rostro

El pobre Coronel no entendía nada, pero que lo llamara así y verlo de esa forma le rompía el corazón, rápidamente se sentó junto al chico y lo abrazo atrayéndolo a su pecho, la respuesta fue automática, el menor comenzó a retorcerse y pegar débiles golpes.

-¿Por qué Ed?-pregunto suavemente-¿Qué pasa?

-eres un mentiroso-susurro el rubio intentando liberarse

-¿pero porque?-repitió colocando una mano en su frente-aun tienes fiebre-apunto

-solo te importa mi alquimia-susurro contra su pecho, fue interrumpido por un pequeño sollozo-solo para ser fuhrer

Roy abrió los ojos como platos sintiendo una apuñalada en su pecho, quizás porque en un principio si le intereso eso, pensando en un acenso por llevar un verdadero diamante en bruto, pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo, ahora ya no veía al gran Fullmetal Alchemist que se ponía de pie sin importar la situación, ahora solo veía a un niño, un niño que necesitaba de el, que necesitaba un padre que se preocupara de él, antes no lo había notado, actuaba tan bien como un adulto que lograba engañar, pero con 12 años no se era un adulto, todo lo contrario. Ed era mucho más importante para el que su alquimia.

-Ed eso no es verdad-dijo estrechándolo en sus brazos-eso no me importa

Pero como una respuesta solo obtuvo un sollozo

-no-dijo con un resfriado-tu lo dijiste

Tardo unos minutos en poder comprender lo que estaba pasando, finalmente logro unir todos los cabos sueltos

-Ed-dijo suavemente acariciando ese encantador cabello rubio-tuviste una pesadilla, solo fue una pesadilla-intento tranquilizarlo, pero el menor solo negó con la cabeza

-es verdad-dijo con otro sollozo-Al me odia, eso es verdad-susurro con voz demasiada rota como para hablar solo de una pesadilla

El coronel frunció el seño al tono de voz, sonaba tan inseguro, tan triste ¿de verdad esto podía ser producto de la fiebre? No, esto era algo más, como si fuese el miedo más grande que tenía el chico.

-Al no te odia- le dijo intentando reconfortarlo a medida que le pasaba una mano por la espalda-es imposible que lo haga y tú lo sabes

Nuevamente el chico negaba con la cabeza

-…me odia-sonaba tan sincero que asustaba-soy el peor hermano del mundo- rápidamente el hombre se alejo un poco del chico para tomarle el rostro con ambas manos y conectar sus miradas

-Edward-hablo con voz algo fuerte, casi como cuando le ordenaba algo, para demostrar que hablaba enserio -Alfonse no te odia, es más, te admira y eres un excelente hermano mayor, ¿me entiendes? No tiene sentido que te deprimas por cosas que no son ciertas, ¿de acuerdo?

Pasaron unos minutos, pero finalmente Ed asintió suavemente con la cabeza, Roy volvió a ponerlo en la posición anterior recostado en su regazo acunándolo

-lo siento-susurro el pequeño alquimista

-está bien-señalo el hombre acariciándole el cabello, aun tenia las mejillas algo rojas-es culpa de la fiebre, lo cual me recuerda-añadió un poco mas fuerte ahora, pero no mucho viendo como los ojos dorados se iban cerrando poco a poco-debiste decirme que no te sentías bien, no es necesario que te desmayes para que yo lo note-le regaño sin hacerlo realmente, además sabia que sus palabras caían en oídos sordos-deberías confiar en mí-dijo frunciendo el seño un poco, preocupado porque aun no confiaba lo suficiente mente en él como para decirle que no se sentía bien.

-lo siento…-un suave murmullo que recibió como respuesta lo sorprendió, sinceramente había pensado que ya se había dormido, aunque a juzgar por cómo sonaba y veía no estaba lejos de hacerlo, un suspiro salió por los labios del muchacho-…papá

Roy abrió los ojos como platos, sintiendo un enorme calor en el pecho, luego cambio el shock por una pequeña sonrisa de orgullo, estrecho el pequeño cuerpo aun más al suyo.

-duerme bien-le susurro junto al oído-hijo.

Fin

._.

espero les haya gustado! el final lo encontre super cute! ^^ sabes escribir esto fue super ironico y cinico XD es decir escribir un padre-hijo, pues yo no hablo con mi padre desde el jueves =/ pero bueno las cosas pasan, ya tengo la idea del proximo fic! espero subir lo antes posible!


End file.
